


Star Wars Episode X: A new beginning

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: After Ben Solo's disappearance and Rey's departure on Tatooine, things in the galaxy calmed down.  The Emperor was defeated for the second time.Now it is up to Poe and Finn to rebuild peace.  And de Rey to train a new generation of Jedi.But things cannot stay that way.  Rey dreams of him every night.  The ghosts of her past haunt her.  But he does not appear as a ghost, but as a person in flesh and bones." Be with me""Rey, I'll find you"
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a sort of episode X because we will not get one (it's supposed to be a trilogy, right? So yeah)

After Ben Solo's disappearance and Rey's departure on Tatooine, things in the galaxy calmed down. The Emperor was defeated for the second time.

Now it is up to Poe and Finn to rebuild peace. And de Rey to train a new generation of Jedi.

But things cannot stay that way. Rey dreams of him every night. The ghosts of her past haunt her. But he does not appear as a ghost, but as a person in flesh and bones.  
" Be with me"  
"Rey, I'll find you"

Fanart used for cover : haloren1st


	2. You promised me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2

After she talked with Poe about the situation she returned to her room.   
She wiped her eyes from tears, happy tears for the first time in her life. She was pregnant but she wasn't alone. Not this time. Even though Ben wasn't really there, she had Poe and Finn, Rose and the droids...and know she had a baby to take care of.

"Rey..."

A familiar voice speak. She smiled and turned her head to see him.

"Ben, I have to tell you something. I'm..."

"Pregnant. I know. "

He smiled too. He was happy. She was happy. They were happy. But...

"But Ben...I didn't find out how to bring you back. I had a dream about your grandfather and other Jedi. They said they will help. But it was just a dream."

"No. It wasn't. It was a vision."

She approached him slowly and he smiled and hugged her. He was really there with her. But how? Last time he didn't touch her.

"How is this possible, Ben?"

"I am not sure. For now, I am still a force ghost, but I promised you I will be back to you. We are going to be together again."

"So many promises..."

"I never lied to you. "

"I know. "

He kissed her cheek and disappear once again. Rey fell asleep soon after. Too much was going on in her life right now. But she was not going to give up on Ben. Not now.  
She wasn't scared anymore because she knew he was going to see him again soon.  
After her sleep, she met with Poe and Finn to eat. They were silent for a while but after a few minutes Finn finally spoke:

"Rey...I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I just want you to be safe."

"I know, Finn. You and Poe are my family and I love you guys. But...".

3PO suddenly interrupted them. He was with R2 and BB-8.

"General, we have a little problem. Can you assist us for a minute?"

"What is it?"

"It's better if you see for yourself."

"All right. I'm coming."

Poe left with the two droids and now Rey and Finn were alone. Finn smiled shyly and Rey didn't notice that he was weird.

"Finn, it's fine. I'm not upset anymore. I'm just...I have to tell you something."

"I already know, Rey. I felt it. Why did you tell Poe first?"

"Because you are acting weird and...Finn...You need to understand I love you, I love Poe but I need to save Ben. I need him here. I am going to leave for a few days. I need to make a little trip back to Luke's Island. I think Ben it's trapped in the World between the worlds."

Rey stood up and was preparing to leave him alone at the table.

Finn took her hand and looked in her eyes. He saw...something. Maybe a vision, maybe not. But Rey was in it and she was hurt. He almost lost her once.

"I don't want to lose you, Rey."

"I am not yours to lose. Yes, we are friends but I see you like a brother, Finn. I love you. Please don't be mad."

"Rey, don't tell me you are going to save him again. Please stay here."

"No, Finn. He is the only one that knows me. He is the only person who doesn't judge me for my choices. Please, stay here and take care of the others. I will be fine. Chewie is with me, so I'm going to be just fine."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

A few hours later the ship landed on Ahch-To once again. It was nothing but silence there. Chewie took the stuff for Rey and she entered the cave she was in the last time. The mirror-like walls were there intact. She smiled and touched the wall. A little shadow appeared and she smiled again.

"Ben...I will save you."

"I know."

Rey heard a whisper. The voice was familiar. It was...? Maybe.

"Ben. You promised me that you will come back. And I promised you I will find a way to save you."

"I know, Rey. But you can't save me. The only way is to sacrifice someone else and everyone hates me. Even your friends..."

Rey frowned.

"Just Finn. He doesn't understand. Poe knows what I saw in you."

"But did Finn tell you about his vision?"

She was a little confused. 

"What vision?"

"Well...he saw a vision of you...and you were hurt. And I was with you again but not how we wanted to."

"Ben, what do you mean?"

"I mean that something bad will happen. You have to get back with your friends. To be safe. The journey isn't over yet. The Galaxy is full of danger."

Rey didn't know what to say anymore. Ben touched her belly and she smiled but now she was scared again. Maybe Finn was right to make her stay. She never listens to her friends as she should do. "

"Ben...Please don't leave me!"

"I have to. But I will come back again. I promise you. I..."

"I do too"

The connection was lost once again and she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Chewie...I don't know what to do. Should I stay or should I go? "

*

"We need to stay. But you need to get back and tell Finn...you know what? Don't tell him anything. Just get them to send me a holographic message, okay?"

He nodded.

" I will take that as a yes. Let's go then."


	3. 1. I will save you. I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts a new adventure: to save Ben Solo.

It was midnight when Rey woke up from a dream. She was still on Tatooine and because of that, she felt like someone was watching her.

BB-8 beeped twice and Rey looked at him.

“It's okay, BB-8. I'm fine. It was just a dream.”

The droid beeped again and Rey smiled.

“I know. We are going to see him again soon. Now we have to prepare for something else.”

She had a dream about Ben. Right after his body disappeared she didn't felt his death. She knew that he was alive. Somewhere in the Galaxy.   
She meditated for a while, closing her eyes on the sand with crossed legs.

“Be with me...” she whispered.

She felt a breeze of wind on her skin. She didn't open in her eyes but she knew that he connected with her too.

“You are hard to find,” she said to herself before she opens her eyes.   
“But I will find you someday. I promise.”

She took her stuff and she prepared to leave Tatooine with BB-8. The wind was still there. She saw the binary suns but nobody else.

“Rey...”

“Ben?”

Nothing. She didn't saw anyone. But she felt somebody else's presence.

“Don't play games with my brain. I can't take this anymore!”

“Rey, I am here. Turn your head, scavenger!”

She did. She saw a man in a white shirt and pants. She smiled and walked to him. Her eyes were full of tears.

“Ben. I can't believe you are here!”

She wanted to hug him but she didn't touch him at all.

“Ben...?”

“It's okay. I am here through the Force. I don't know where I am but I wanted to see you again. We can't touch now. But I wish I could.”

“What...But how? I don't understand!”

“I think I am stuck in the world between worlds. I can't exit myself. I need someone to help”

“I can do it! Just tell me how!”

“No...Not you. If you take me out, you will be the one stuck here. I don't have much time. ”

“But Ben...”

“I'll come back for you sweetheart, I promise”

And with that...his body disappeared and left Rey with no words.  
Who's going to sacrifice for Ben Solo? Everyone in the Galaxy hates him because he destroyed many lives. She could do it but that will mean she's going to die for him... again and he will not accept it.

“I will find someone who will save him, BB-8. Otherwise, I have to do it myself.”

The droid beeps and Poe's ship appears from nowhere. Finn is looking at Rey and she smiles shyly. They never got to talk about the things he needs to say to her. So maybe now it's the time.

“Rey...You disappeared to fast. I need to talk to you. Alone. Please?”

“Sure. Let's talk.”

Poe hugs BB-8 and they get together in the ship waiting for Finn and Rey. Meanwhile, the two of them walk a little.

“I needed to talk with you. I feel strange. It's like something it's wrong with me.”

“Are you sick?”

“No. It's not that.”

Try sighed. She knew what was wrong with him.

“You are force sensitive. Aren't you?”

“I think so? But I don't even know how it's possible...”

Try sighed again.

“Finn. Does Poe know?”

“No.”

“Good. When we get back to Naboo we are going to talk to him. Now, I need your and his help with something. I need to save someone from the World between the worlds. ”

“What? Don't tell me you are going to save that...monster!”

“I need to, Finn. I..”

“I know. He gave his life for you but that doesn't me he didn't get what he deserved. ”

“Look. He's the last Skywalker. He can't stay dead. He is good. I know it. Me and him. We are a dyad in the force. ”

“What?”

“They are connected. They can't exist without the other.” C3PO interrupts them.

“Thanks, 3PO!”

“You are welcome. Also, General Dameron sent me here to take you two to the ship. ”

“We are coming.”

“Alright!” 

After he left, Rey turns to Finn. He gave her a furious look and Rey knew he wasn't going to let this conversation go so easy. 

“We aren't done talking, Rey. ”

“I know.”

She sighed and felt something was touching her arm. He was here. Ben Solo was here but she needed him to be with her for real.

“Ben...I will save you. I promise.”

After a long ride back to Naboo, Rey locked herself in her room. She felt weak by the day. She was sad but happy at the same time. She felt something strange was going to happen.  
She got Luke's books but none of them teach her how to bring a person back from the other world.

“Rey?”

“Finn I already told you we going to talk about it later!”

“It's me.”

She looked up and saw a man with long hair just like Ben's. He smiled and then sat down with her.

“Master Anakin?”

“Yes. I am here to give you a little help. ”

“How? You are..a ghost.”

“That's a little rude, Rey. We are here to help you. All of us”

Soon, Anakin, Yoda, Luke, Leia, Ben Kenobi, and some other Jedi appear in the room around Rey. She smiled happily.

“We are going to help you, Rey. We will save him.”

She felt some tears from her eyes. She was so happy but...something was wrong. She woke up.

“Just a dream”

“Are you alright, Master Rey?”

A woman asked. She was in the room with Rey sent by Finn to look after her.

Rey smiled.

“Yes, I am. It was just a dream”

“Can I ask you something? A personal question.”

“Sure. I think.”

The woman touched Rey's belly and Rey frowned. She was confused. 

“Do you know you are pregnant?”

*

“Pregnant? But how?” Poe asked her.

“I don't know. She didn't tell me anything. She just left me there with a confused face.”

“Did you...?”

“Do I what?”

“You know...You and Kylo. I mean Ben.”

“No, Poe. I didn't. Ben is dead. It's impossible...or maybe not?”

“What...?”

“Maybe when he transferred the essence of life to me, he transferred something else with it. I read about this but I didn't give it the attention before. ”

“How is that so?”

“I don't know. But it's the only explanation I have. Promise me, you won't tell Finn. He will be mad if he finds out. I need to tell him but after I save Ben.”

“I'm not going to talk with him about it. I promise you. But he will find out sooner or later.”

“I know. Thanks, Poe.”


End file.
